


Don't Touch the Box

by LibbyWeasley



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Happy Ending, Lab Sex, fluff & smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 16:10:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15634155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibbyWeasley/pseuds/LibbyWeasley
Summary: When the team recovers a box that inspires desire in anyone who touches it, Fitz and Jemma have a magical moment in the lab.  But things may not be exactly what they seem.





	Don't Touch the Box

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blancafic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blancafic/gifts).



> This fic is for the best beta ever @blancasplayground (iftheshoefitz on AO3). Happy Birthday!!
> 
> A very, very special thanks to @sunalsolove and @whistlingwindtree for the beta help (so this was kind of like Christmas for me today since both of them were so generous with their time and ideas on super short notice). 
> 
> This is just FitzSimmons fun in the lab. Hope you enjoy!

Jemma looked over at Fitz again, licking her lips. How had she never appreciated the way his trousers fit him before? She glided past him, letting her hips sway suggestively as she walked to the microscope on the table opposite him. She felt his eyes on her as she passed him, and tossed a quick glance over her shoulder, gauging his reaction. He was looking at her like she was a complicated problem to solve. She liked him like that. All intensity and focus. She had seen him like that before, of course, just never had it directed at her.

Today had started as a normal day in the field. The team had recovered a mysterious metal box from a group of mercenaries and now she was in the lab with Fitz running countless tests until they uncovered its secrets.

What _wasn't_ normal, was how hyper-aware of Fitz she was. Her brain was in overdrive imagining them together, imagining _him_ doing things to her. She desperately wanted to escape to her bunk and relieve the ache that was steadily building. She closed her eyes to clear her head, but all she could see was Fitz, with his head between her thighs and his tongue on the part of her that most craved his touch. That image did nothing to calm her down. A rhythmic beeping came from the mass spectrometer, and she startled.

 _You need to focus_ , she chided herself.

The sooner they figured this blasted box out, the sooner she could remove herself from temptation.

Because he was.

Tempting her.  

Going to check on the samples, she accidentally brushed her hand across Fitz’s arm as she passed and felt him tense. Heat coursed through her at the contact and she pulled away from him, uncharacteristically embarrassed. It was just his arm after all. She’d touched his arm countless times since they had met at the Academy.

Reviewing the test results, she almost stamped her foot in frustration.

“There’s nothing unusual about these results,” she muttered.

She had to think of something. And soon. Walking back towards her computer to compile all the results they had so far, she paused. Rather than risk walking by Fitz again, she took the long way around the holotable. She needed distance with the electricity sparking between them.

But it was no use.

He stopped tapping on the keys of his laptop where he was running simulations, and she felt his hot gaze on her. Knowing he was distracted too just made her even more aware of the heat running through her. Blood was pounding in her ears and she could feel the wetness on her knickers.

She tried to look busy at her workstation, moving her mouse around and peering at the monitor.

 _Hormones were perfectly normal_ , she reminded herself. And it had been quite some time after all since she had a proper orgasm. There weren’t any potential romantic partners here in the field after all.

Except...her eyes darted back towards Fitz. He’d always been so very handsome. Of course she appreciated him for his mind most of all. Of course she did. But that didn’t mean she didn’t find him appealing as well. She was just normally better at keeping her reaction under control. She closed her eyes again and was assailed by the image of Fitz’s hands stroking across every inch of her body.

She flushed, mortified at the direction of her thoughts. She took a deep breath and began mentally reciting the periodic table. Another image appeared in her mind, her eyes staring into Fitz’s as he slowly rocked into her.

Taking deep, calming breaths, she didn’t notice Fitz had moved until he came up behind her, standing way too close, even for them. His voice was low and rough in her ear. “Jemma...you have to stop looking at me like that.” For some reason his accent was more pronounced than usual. The sound reverberated through her, and her nipples pebbled against the lace of her bra. She swallowed, too turned on to care that she was probably ruining her relationship with her best friend because she couldn’t keep her libido in check.

He exhaled, his breath hot against her ear, and a shiver ran down her spine.

His hands descended on either side of her, finding purchase on the counter in front of her, and she was trapped between the lab table and his body. A small whimper escaped from her lips as he took a step closer to her, close enough now that she could feel his warmth. She felt hot and it was hard to breathe. Deciding it wasn’t worth fighting anymore, she turned in his arms and pressed her lips to his, seeking a way to quench the fire burning inside her. His response was almost immediate and the arms that had bracketed her against the counter came around her back to hold her in place against him.

She opened her mouth when she felt the press of his tongue against her lips, and her fingers started scrabbling at his shirt, trying to reach more skin. But there were too many buttons and her fingers were too uncoordinated to make any sort of progress with his tie, so she instead slipped her arms around him and let her hands drift lower. She grabbed his butt to pull him closer to her and he let out a groan against her lips. The shift in position brought the hard line of his cock, straining against his trousers, against her stomach. She felt a moment of triumph at the feel of him, already hard, against her. But there were too many layers between them. So when he reached for her shirt, she raised her arms so he could pull it off, leaving her in a lacy black bra, which may have been incredibly impractical, but was worth it for the look on Fitz’s face as he looked down at her with so much heat in his blue eyes.

He reached for her again, hands exploring her newly bared skin. Their kisses became frenzied and she tried his buttons again, this time getting most of them undone before thrusting her hands beneath his undershirt to stroke across his stomach and up his ribs. His hands were also making their way up her sides, then moving around her back. He paused near the clasp of her bra and she held her breath, waiting for him to take it off, bracing for the cool air across her breasts. But he kept moving, leaving a trail of tingling sensation everywhere his fingers glided over her skin.

She was working on his belt buckle when he pulled his lips from hers and dragged them down her throat.

“Jemma.”

The sound was guttural and she had never heard her name sound as erotic as it did coming from him.

His lips continued their path downwards, leaving open mouthed kisses across her skin, his tongue swiping across her periodically, like he was trying to taste her.

She had managed to get his belt undone and was unbuttoning his trousers when his mouth reached her breasts. He dragged down the straps of her bra and his tongue dipped into the cup to swirl around one nipple.

“Oh, Fitz.” The sound was ripped from her throat, and she almost didn’t recognize the voice, so needy and desperate, as her own.

Needing to touch him she pulled open the zip on his trousers and started stroking him through his pants. But he was already one step ahead of her and while one hand gripped her hip the other had slipped up under her skirt and was moving up her thigh. The contact make her gasp out loud and he pushed his advantage, with her hand frozen on him, to slide all the way up and tease at the edge of fabric.

“I’m going to take off your knickers, Jemma. Tell me to stop.”

“No, please...don’t stop,” it came out with a moan as his fingers skimmed across the lace.

He kissed her again as his hands drifted to the waistband of the scrap of black lace, and she clung to him, unable to do anything but feel.  He released her hip so he could slide his fingers under the elastic and slowly drag the fabric down her legs. Without him there to support her, she reached back to grip the counter, doubting her shaking legs would hold her.

Fitz ended up on his knees in front of her and lifted each foot up in turn to pull her knickers all the way off. With a wicked grin he started pressing kisses on each knee and then kept moving his lips higher. She felt rough stubble against her sensitive skin, which was a testament to how long they had been working in the lab today.

It was agony the way he was kissing and licking his way towards her center, and she eventually reached down with one hand to wantonly yank up her skirt, hoping he’d get the message. But he just continued his slow exploration, never quite getting where she wanted him. She could feel her body pulsing, desperate for release.

“Please, Fitz,” she begged. She couldn’t remember begging for anything in her life, but these were extraordinary circumstances.

Finally he relented, and his tongue swept across her folds, drawing an involuntary moan from her. She looked down, and the sight of him touching her so intimately was too much. His hands were gripping her hips once again, so she reached one hand down to wind through his curls and tried to tilt her hips so his tongue would press just where she needed him. She was so close. Squeezing her eyes shut, she let her head fall back. He adjusted his grip on her just a little bit, and the next time his tongue circled her clit, she fell apart, every nerve ending on fire and his name on her lips.

Still shaking with the force of her orgasm she tugged him back to eye-level and pulled his lips to hers. She could taste herself on his tongue, and that thought made her want to feel even more. Wrapping one leg around his waist, she tilted her hips towards him, so his still-covered cock pressed against her. He shifted one of his hands to grip her bottom, but pulled back.

“Jemma…” he panted, voice raspy with desire, “Condom?”

She reached down to free him from his pants and pushed his trousers down.

“I’ve seen your blood work.” She slid her hand up and down his hard length. “It’s clean and so it mine.” She licked her lips. “And I’m on the pill.”

She looked up into his face and was pleased to see that his eyes were closed and his breathing was fast. It seemed that she could make him happy too. Pressing her hips closer to him again, she tried to climb up his body so the angle was right.

“Jemma, I can’t hold you up.” Right.

“What about the counter?” she suggested, not about to be deterred now that they were finally here.

“Too high...the, ah, angle isn’t right. What about the floor?”

“Ugh, Fitz, not the floor! Oh, I know.”

Unwrapping her leg from around him, she turned around and braced her hands on the counter. Fitz didn’t move and for a moment she was worried she had gone too far. She wasn’t sure how experienced he was...although, from what he had done to her a minute ago he was apparently more experienced than she had thought.

Fitz stepped closer and then she felt his hands on her again. She arched her back in pleasure as one hand gently massaged her bottom while the other grasped her hip like he was afraid of letting go.

“Are you sure, Jemma?” His voice was quiet, but calm, and she didn’t doubt that he really wanted to make sure he had her consent, but how he could doubt her desire for him at this point, she had no idea.

“Yes...please.”

She heard him exhale and his hand left her to line up his cock at her entrance. Then he was inside her. It was a little awkward at first, but they soon developed a rhythm and she pushed back into him so he could keep hitting that perfect spot inside of her. It was strange not being able to see him, but she could feel him holding her as he whispered her name over and over.

Another orgasm began building and she reached a hand down to help herself along. It didn’t take long for her hand circling her clit, Fitz’s body behind her, and the sound of her name spilling from his lips for her muscles to start pulsing, and this time was more satisfying with him buried inside her.

She stopped trying to hold herself up and let her forehead fall onto the cool surface of the lab table. Soon after, Fitz moaned her name, louder this time, and relaxed against her, finally spent. Her body felt limp and she wondered if she would ever move again, but Fitz withdrew, eliciting a sound of protest from her, and then turned her around, wrapping his arms tightly around her and pressing his lips against her hair.

“Hey you two.” Skye’s voice echoed from outside the lab. “Make sure you lock that box up...it looks like it acts as an aphrodisiac--” she came into view and all three of them froze in horror, “--OH MY GOD, PUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON.”

Fitz and Jemma scrambled to get dressed, while Skye turned her back and covered her eyes. Once they were reasonably well put together, though Jemma couldn’t find her knickers anywhere, she asked in what she hoped sounded like a somewhat normal voice, “What’s wrong, Skye?”

“Other than the fact that I’ll never be able to look at the two of you again?” she practically shouted, rolling her eyes. “I just walked in on May and Coulson making out in the cockpit...something else I’ll never be able to erase from my memory, by the way. We think that metal box you are testing may be the cause of all of this --”

“Don’t tell Coulson about...this,” Jemma pleaded waving her arm between her and Fitz.

“Right...I’ll just tell him I caught the two of your down here kissing too.”

Jemma pushed out a breath of air, and carefully kept her eyes averted from the man standing beside her. The man who was her best friend, but also the person who had just given her two amazing orgasms. This was going to take some time to reconcile.

 

* * *

Standing in Coulson’s office was probably the most uncomfortable 20 minutes of her life. Coulson was standing behind his desk and she was on the other side, between Fitz and May. Beside her Fitz was fidgety and red-faced. She wished she could tell what he was thinking. Probably regretting everything that had just happened. She had enjoyed it immensely, but knowing now that those moments of passion were brought on by whatever strange science was contained in that box, she felt like she had taken advantage of him.

Coulson had asked for a summary of their research on the box. Jemma did her best to share everything they had learned, which honestly wasn’t that much. But he seemed satisfied with their work.

“Since Skye and Ward didn’t have a reaction, it seems that we were all exposed to some sort of aphrodisiac from touching the metal box we retrieved. It seems like it created a desire...a need to kiss the person you were closest to.”

“Yes...that _is_ what I did. I kissed Fitz. Terribly awkward now that we are no longer under the influence of whatever that thing did to us.”

“Right...awkward,” Fitz echoed next to her.

May was characteristically silent, so Coulson continued. “I don’t think there is any further need to discuss this. You are all dismissed.”

Walking behind Fitz out of Coulson’s office, her mind going a mile a minute, she grabbed his arm and pushed him into the nearest storage closet.

“Wha-? What are you doing, Simmons?”

“Fitz, did you touch the box?”

“What? No! No, I didn’t touch it. It has been sealed up since May and Coulson turned it -- bloody hell!” Fitz raked his fingers through his hair. “Did you touch it?”

“No, of course not. You know I didn’t. You were there the whole time.”

Jemma started a sort of abbreviated pacing in the small space, taking a step or two in each direction before turning and starting again. A glance at Fitz showed that he had his head buried in his hands.

“Alright...let’s just think about this logically and work our way backwards until we figure out what happened, yeah?” Jemma tried her best to sound positive , but Fitz knew her too well, so she was sure he could feel her anxiety anyway. “So, what happened?”

“We had sex Simmons, that’s what bloody happened!”

“Try to keep your voice down, Fitz. And yes, I know that’s what happened...but why?”

“Well, you kept looking at me like...like _that_ and it was bloody distracting.”

“I was only looking at you because you were looking at me.” Her voice was rising in pitch and she took another calming breath

“Well, well...you were prancing around the lab in that skirt and --“

“--I wasn’t prancing!”

Oh, dear. She had picked out that outfit long before they had acquired the box from the mercenaries. As well as what was under it. This was starting to sound a little premeditated. Had she been trying to entice her best friend? It was possible it was subconscious, right? She felt a blush on her face.

Luckily Fitz had his eyes closed, though the fingers of one hand were now rubbing across his forehead, fingers that not that long ago had been touching her. As ridiculous as it was to be turned on right now, she felt a stab of desire.

“Well, that seems fairly straightforward, then,” she said in a tight voice. “This was just a biological response brought on by an excess of hormones. We have been in the field a while now and all of the adrenaline is quite stimulating.”

She heard a choking sound coming from Fitz, but continued forward.

“As long as this doesn’t happen again, we should be fine. Let’s just forget about it.”

She turned back to face Fitz and waited until he looked her in the eye. Raising an eyebrow, she asked, “Agreed?”

“Yeah, let’s just forget this ever happened.” He had an odd expression on his face. He almost looked upset. “I’m so sorry, Jemma.”

“Don’t be sorry. It was actually quite lovely. If it had to happen with someone, I’m glad it was you.” Forcing herself to act normal she stepped closer, put one hand on his arm and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek, pretending she wasn’t trying to memorize the feel of him before pulling away. She felt like she was losing something, but she supposed she’d never really had it to begin with.

 

* * *

_Two Weeks Later_

 

The last two weeks had been the most difficult of their time in the field, and not for the normal reasons. She could have coped with near-death experiences or alien weapons, but this was honestly much worse. Every time she entered the lab - which was literally the place she spent most of her time - she was assailed with feelings. And not one of them was regret. Fitz was almost always there as well, being polite but distant. She didn’t know what she had expected. But after some careful reflection, she could recognize that her motivations that day hadn’t been exactly pure. And now her thoughts were jumbled and being alone with Fitz was more distracting than ever.

And that was why, two weeks later, she strode into the lab with purpose, putting her lab coat on over her clothing and starting her analysis of the new samples long before Fitz began his day. She needed a clear head to finish her report.

She had just finished writing up her conclusions when she heard Fitz behind her. Or, more accurately, she heard him stop halfway across the room.

She didn’t look up, just continued typing. Because today was no different than any other day. They were adults. She smoothed down her skirt and turned to greet Fitz.

“Good morning, Fitz!”

“Uh, ‘morning, Je...ah,Simmons.”

Fitz looked flushed, so Jemma just smiled at him and turned back to her work. She knew that being in the lab with him, with those memories, was hard for her, but it seemed like it was equally hard for him - at least from a biological perspective.

Having completed her work for the day early, she attempted to be productive for several more hours. But as time passed she became more and more aware of the now-familiar surge of need that she felt in his presence. She eventually gave up and told Fitz she was heading back to her bunk to lie down.

Passing by him on the way out of the lab she could see the tight lines around his mouth and the way his hands were fidgeting. Maybe she had been wrong to tease him again. After all, he hadn’t actually said he wanted anything more and had really done his best to remain polite and professional.

But after she sank down onto her bed to relax, her door slid open and she sat up in shock. It was Fitz, and after a moment’s indecision he closed the door and sat beside her. They were both facing straight ahead, not looking at each other, though Jemma noted that their hands were close to touching. As she looked down at where their hands lay, mere centimeters apart, she focused all of her energy on that small distance. If she slid her pinky over, it would touch his, and maybe that would bridge the divide between them. Though based on previous experience it was more likely to drive her mad.

“Jemma, what is happening here...I-I don’t understand.”

She moved her pinky anyway and caressed his finger with hers. He grabbed her hand and pressed it into her lap, realizing his mistake and raking his hand through his hair.

“I can’t do this...I want to do this, but I can’t.”

“I’m sorry, Fitz.” She felt chastised, like this simple touch was more out of line than what they had done before. “I know our friendship is too important to ruin...I just thought --”

But really she didn’t know what she had thought. That they could continue being friends and she could just have her way with him whenever she wanted? What kind of a person was she turning into?

“It isn’t that...not exactly. I haven’t thought of you as a friend in a long time.” His voice was quiet and her gasp sounded loud in comparison.

“Wait! No, that isn’t what I meant.” He grabbed for her hand again, once again realizing his mistake too late after her body tensed when he touched her thigh in his attempt to hold her hand. “I meant that you are more than a friend to me.”

They sat in silence for a moment, his hand wrapped around hers.

“Yes,” she finally answered.

“Yes, what?” He sounded confused.

“If you would like to try being more than friends, then my answer is yes.” She turned towards him and leaned in to kiss his cheek, but he turned his head to look at her at the same time, so it landed right on his lips instead.

Not wanting to waste any more time than they already had, she climbed onto his lap and set to work at being more than just friends.

“Wait...ah, Jemma, since the Bus is going to be grounded for a few days, do you want to go out to dinner...or watch a movie?”

She scrunched up her nose at him. After all, there was plenty they could do right in this bunk.

“Jemma...my mum will never forgive me if I don’t take you out properly.”

Jemma smiled and chewed on her bottom lip, watching his eyes follow the movement.

“Alright. Do you want to go now?” She rolled her hips and felt him harden. “Or later?”

“Later...definitely later,” he agreed.

* * *

 

...and they lived happily ever after with no monoliths, or Hydra, or evil robots, and no unnecessary deaths meant to address plot holes.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Ok...so I think we all know that this box does absolutely nothing! Also, we didn't get any of Fitz's POV, but I'll give you one guess about where her knickers went :)
> 
> Hope you liked it! I'd love to hear your comments and ideas! You can also find me on tumblr @libbyweasley


End file.
